


Chains of Krypton

by hyarleyquinn, SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with some fluff, F/F, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Superpowers are made illegal, Lex Luthor is lawfully released from prison, supers are the enemies now….how will the world survive?





	1. Forged of Steel

“Another job well done Supergirl.”

The blonde Kryptonian beamed happily as she shook the hand of the fire chief, her smile bright white despite the ash and soot she was covered in.

“All in a day's work sir! I’m just glad the children are safe and no one was hurt.”

The chief nodded with a smile as they both looked over at the group of school kids, most were a little soot covered but they were all smiling and waving at her making her chuckle and wave back before readying to take off. She was just about to leap into the air when a sudden sharp throbbing in her temple made her stumble and hiss in pain.

“Supergirl are you okay?”

The blonde nodded as the pain dulled away before giving the chief a soft smile.

“Yes I’m fine, just a little headache I’ll be okay.”

The man looked confused but before he could get a word in the blonde hero jumped into the air and flew off in a blur of blue and red. Moments later the blonde hero landed in the middle of the DEO bullpen drawing eyes to her.

“You couldn’t have cleaned up before you came here Kara?”

Kara turned her blue eyes and smiled seeing Alex headed her way.

“No way am I going home to Lena filthy like this! Besides I had to report that there has officially been no alien activity in the city for a week! The worst I’ve faced was that fire today at the school, crime is like nonexistent so far!”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Alright don’t have yourself a big head. Hit the showers and call it a day.”

Kara beamed happily and super sped past her sister, pausing for a half a second to kiss her cheek before heading to the showers. He progress was suddenly haunted by the blinding pain in her head again but this time it was more acute making her cry out and fall to her knees as her ears filled with high pitched ringing and her body began to burn.

“KARA?!”

The blonde barely recognized her sister’s voice over the ringing, and opening her eyes was almost impossible even when she felt Alex trying to pull her hands away from her ears. Kara cried out again as the ringing grew louder and her blood felt like lava in her veins making her whole body burn. Somewhere in the painful mix she heard Alex curse under her breath before backing away yelling about getting some piece of equipment before it all went quiet and her world went black.

Lena was wrapping up helping Sam at L-Corp when the brunette suddenly dropped her papers and looked at the muted tv across the room. Lena followed suit and felt her chest tighten like a vise upon seeing downtown was almost completely destroyed, fires were all over in buildings, some buildings were barely standing, and the streets were little more than rubble or assfault and cars. Standing in the middle of the war zone was Kara in full Supergirl uniform but a glowing red spiderweb of veins surrounded her eyes as she heat visioned anything around her.

Lena was unable to tear her eyes away even as the door was thrown open hitting the wall, she barely noticed the harsh tugging on her arm from Sam, she only snapped out of it when Maggie grabbed her other arm and got into her like of sight.

“Come on Lena we have to go! Something is wrong with Kara and they are evacuating the city! Let’s move before she gets here!”

It took Lena a long moment to realize they were already out of L-Corp but before they were even down the street Supergirl flew right into L-Corp crumbling part of the building before she jumped down and created a huge crater and sent earthquake level vibrations through the ground that caused Lena to stumble and fall, crying out as her knees and hands scraped the cracked street in an effort to catch herself. The sound attracted the attention of the raging blonde making her turn her red eyes to the youngest Luthor before she began walking to her like a predator stalking its prey making Lena shake and try to scramble away.

Supergirl was on her almost instantly before the sound of a child crying out caught her attention making Lena gasp seeing the blonde turn to look at a family trying to escape from a mangled car. Kara straightened her shoulders and Lena knew at once what was about to happen, the hero was about to use her heat vision on this poor family. Scrambling up the CEO jumped in front of Kara and pushed against her shoulders and chest.

“KARA STOP!! DON’T HURT THEM!! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF THIS!! THIS ISN'T YOU!!”

The blonde barely even noticed Lena but out of nowhere she looked up before pulling Lena down and blocking her cape before she heat visioned a falling piece of building before it could hit them. Lena chanced a look up and felt relief wash over her seeing the red had left Kara’s eyes and they had returned to her normal blue. Kara looked over her girlfriend’s face beyond confused.

“Lee? What….what happened?”

Lena opened her mouth to answer but her words died on her tongue as Kara’s eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she collapsed in her arms.


	2. Made of Bone

When Kara finally started to come around from the darkness her head was pounding, actually pounding and she could feel the pain from it making her force her eyes open only to slam them shut as she was blinded by red sun light.

“Alex shut it off.”

After a moment the lamp was turned of making Kara open her eyes and after a moment she realized Alex and Lena were standing by her side wearing heavy winter coats making her brow furrow.

“Why are you guys wearing heavy coats and why is my back cold?”

Lena took the blondes hand with a soft smile.

“We are in the fortress love.”

Kara softly squeezed her hand watching as the smile faded and a look of worry and confusion replaced it.

“You did something and we thought it best if you were away from the city right now.”

Kara’s brows furrowed farther as she looked at Lena before their attention was pulled away by a female voice across the space.

“He’s waking up Alex.”

Alex turned to the voice and nodded patting Kara’s arm before jogging off.

“Is that Lois?”

Lena nodded biting her lip helping the blonde sit up before following her eyes to where Alex was with Lois as Clark woke up under the red sun lamp before Kara looked back at her girlfriend.

“What happened? Why are we both here passed out? Lena you said I did something, what did I do?!”

Lena worried her lip for a long moment before sitting beside the blonde, letting out an undignified squeak at the cold ice before blushing and smiling briefly as Kara pulled into her lap, then looked at her hands.

“You went into a sort of blind rage and….and you…”

Lena trailed off in a mumble making Kara gently tilt her chin up and meet her eyes.

“Lee please, what happened?”

Tears sprang to Lena’s eyes.

“You destroyed parts of the city Kara, you hurt people, you even took out L-Corp if Maggie hadn’t evacuated Sam and I we would have been inside when you attacked it!”

Kara’s eyes widened at the information while Lena sniffled a little and fell into an uncharacteristic ramble.

“I was so scared and you were so ready to hurt anyone that came close to you! After you jumped from L-Corp a family was trying to escape their car and the child cried out and you nearly-“

Lena stopped talking unable to say the words out loud refusing to believe it had actually been Kara. Kara held her close kissing her head as Alex came back over glancing at Clark as he held Lois before she met her sister’s eyes.

“It wasn’t just you though, Clark went on a similar rampage in Metropolis.”

Kara glanced at her cousin and noticed the fading bruising he beared.

“Who stopped him? I know somehow Lena stopped me, was it Lois? Is she hurt?”

Alex shook her head placing a hand on Kara’s back while the other played with the ends of Lena’s hair.

“No she was at the Daily Planet when it happened, Diana stopped him.”

Kara nodded slowly before she looked around, last she knew Diana had gone back to France until the league needed her but yet she was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is she? He didn’t hurt her before she stopped him did he?”

Again Alex shook her head with a thankful sigh before Kara noticed tears pricking her sister’s eyes as she shifted her weight dropping her eyes to the icy floor.

“No she’s okay but she’s um well they…..”

Alex trailed off taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

“They arrested her Kara, they’ve actually tried to hunt down and arrest most of the league. They wanted to arrest you and Clark too but thankfully I was able to fool them with my badge and say I was bringing you both in. Kara this mess caused something horrible to happen.”

Kara felt Lena stiffen in her arms making her hold her closer kissing her head softly but it didn’t seem to help much.

“What happened Alex?”

The older Danvers swallowed hard before squaring her shoulders trying to look strong.

“All heros, alien, god, human or otherwise have all been made illegal. Apparently the government added up the costs of repairing damages and injuries done by heros and it was astronomical so this last incident that happened was just too much.”

Kara’s eyes widened and her heart sank to her feet as she shook her head.

“No….no they can’t do that! They can’t! If they ban heros who will protect people from threats?! National City gets attacked by rouge aliens all the time! Metropolis and Gotham have so many villains they won’t stand a chance!”

Alex looked down at Lena and Kara followed suit as her girlfriend pulled away from their embrace and stood up looking to all the world like a scared and scolded little girl as she shook where she stood trying to speak.

“T-they...the government h-has….”

Alex put a hand on Lena’s shoulder and squeezed softly as she whispered to her but Lena shook her head.

“The government-“

She stopped again before taking a big breath.

“ _ThegovernmenthasreleasedLex!!!_ ”

It took a moment for Kara to understand the rush of words and then another moment to process what they meant, clearly it didn’t take Clark near as long judging by the fact he was suddenly in front of Lena standing over her looking angry.

“What do you mean they released your brother?”

Lena whimpered and took a step back making Alex stand between them leering at Clark, she wasn’t scared of a Kryptonian not after facing Astra and living with Kara.

“Leave her alone Clark she had no part in it.”

The kryptonian male hardly seems fazed by Alex as he glared at Lena making her shrink, too scared from seeing Kara destroy the city she loved, from seeing Diana forced into submission on the news, from learning her murderous brother was going to be walking free, to even try to put up her cold Luthor front.

“She had to have some part in it! They would never just release Lex like that! Not after what he’s done! She’s the only explanation!”

Now Kara stepped into action getting up and shoving Clark away before holding Lena close as the raven haired woman rushed into her arms again.

“Alex is right Kal, why would Lena have any part in this? Her brother has tried to kill her just as many times as he has you! Lena would never play a part in whatever this is.”

Clark looked from Lena’s shaking form to his cousin before standing down but he said nothing letting Kara look up at Alex.

“All that happened in a few hours?”

Alex shook her head.

“In a day, you both collapsed and were unconscious for a whole day. They arrested Diana as soon as they were sure Clark was down, the entire nation was watching because the news crews kept rolling. Her trial is in a few days.”

Kara took Lena into her arms once more rubbing her shoulders.

“So what does Lex being released have to do with protecting the people?”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair under her hood letting out a heavy sigh before crossing her arms.

“Lex has them believing he’s got a way to not only protect everyone but also make sure heros don’t ever attack again. He says he has protection from supers.”

Kara shook her head.

“That’s impossible they don’t honestly believe getting rid of us will save everyone.”

This time Lois joined the conversation placing a hand on Clark’s arm.

“At this point they are willing to accept anything they believe will keep them safe if what Lex says actually happens.”

Clark looked at Lois his eyes hard as sapphires.

“And what is Lex saying?”

Lois crossed her arms.

“That one day all heros will get tired of saving and will learn to believe they are above humans and as a result try to destroy us and take over the world. Anyone with the knowledge of a four year old knows that means you and Kara are the strongest of the heroes which means you’d rise up first against humans.”

Both kryptonians shared a look before Kara hid her face in Lena’s hair while Clark held Lois.

“So what are we supposed to do now? Hide here forever?”

Alex looked at her sister and shook her head.

“No, we can go back but you two can’t be Supergirl and Superman anymore or you’ll be arrested, from now on only Kara Danvers and Clark Kent exist.”

The Kryptonian cousins shared a look before looking down at their mates. Kara nodded first kissing Lena’s head and Clark followed suit nodding as he held Lois. Alex nodded moving to a part of the fortress and coming back with two bags and handed one to each Kryptonian.

“Go change then, while you do that Lena and I will get the transportation going.”

Kara raised a brow confused as she took the bag of clothes but Lena just gave her a tiny smile before following Alex. The pit made quick work of changing into Kara Danvers and Clark Kent coming back with their suits in their hands. Alex looked up from a tablet and gave a half hearted smile before pressing a few buttons on the tablet and looking over at a transport portal making Kara raise a brow even more confused.

“After you both passed out we brought you to the DEO then used the portal there to send ourselves here where thanks to Lillian there was a transport set up.”

Kara nodded understanding a bit more now. Lena took her hand giving it a squeeze making her smile a little.

“Let’s go home and try to sort this out.”

Lena nodded leaning into Kara’s side before letting herself be led through the portal.


End file.
